


Safe

by Steph_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bombing, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Heartbreak, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Marriage Proposal, Pain, Terrorism, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Winchester/pseuds/Steph_Winchester
Summary: Dean want to surprise Cass and propose, he has all this night planned but a terrorist attack on Main Station trains calls all the fireman to help in search and rescue. Cass should have been at work but he was taking the train back home when the bomb blast destroyed the station... a terrorist attack might ruin their chance of a future.  Panic and angst when Dean realizes Cass might be dead.They don´t loosed each other but... they lose somebody.





	1. Dean´s point of view

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is about Dean and Cass living through a terrorist attack. I am using pictures that might trigger some people, if you are sensitive to this, are a survivor or you lost someone in a terrorist attack, do not read this.  
> I am focusing this on a train bombing because I was real close to this when in happened in Madrid on 11M and this is recorded in my mind for ever. I was fortunate enough that I didn´t loose somebody that day, for many hours we were not sure and that... is what made me write this I guess.

 

He had been so excited preparing this surprise to Cass. He has chosen the right Friday, he the right outfit and the most important thing, the matching rings. Everything was ready, in a few hours his shift at the fire station would be over and he would drive to the city to surprise Cass at work, he will charm him to get out for lunch with him, his secretary Charlie was in on the secret and she had maintained the whole afternoon free of meetings for Dean´s surprise. Once lunch was over Dean would drive Cass to the theater because he had tickets to the rehearsals of Cass´s favorite ballet and he knew Cass was such a nerd that he would love to see the rehearsals even more than the opening night. Dinner reservations in the most romantic place in the world and there he will pop the question. He wanted Cass to have a perfect proposal. Dean on the other side, he didn´t mind if Cass said yes over toasts and coffee one morning or in a fancy restaurant, he loved him. But because Cass had had a long history of nasty relationships ending with the last one where that Michael asshole was borderline abusive, Dean wanted to show Cass he cared enough that he was willing to walk the extra mile when necessary, even if that meant leaving his comfort zone and getting into a suit and fancy restaurants and one-knee-on-the-floor proposal. There was nothing he wouldn´t do for his boyfriend.

"Cass, the minute i saw you I was amazed by how beautiful you were on the outside, I am glad you said yes to a date and ... when you let me see how beautiful you were on the inside I knew you were the man of my life. Living together has giving me the most wonderful years of my life but I am ready for the next step, I want to be your husband. I want us to share a life together for ever. Marry me Castiel Novak" Dean has practiced over and over again. He was sure words would not come out properly once he had Cass looking at him and he wanted it to be perfect.

 

It was when his shift was about to end when they got the call and Dean realized he was not going to propose to Cass that day...


	2. Cass´s point of view.

 

 

He had taken the train to work like every morning, he was feeling slightly off since he had gotten to bed the night before.

Maybe he was going down with that stupid stomach flu that was going around. He had barely been at work for three hours when he started to feel really sick. On his second trip to the bathroom he decided to go to the round-the –corner pharmacy to buy something to ease his stomach.

Once back in the office he contemplated going back home. He had a lot of stuff to do but it seemed that nothing that he couldn´t take home with him to finish… he needed to check with Charlie.

“Charlie do I have any meetings in the afternoon?” asked Cass on the phone

“No boss, it seems a quiet day” said Charlie “Is there any issue?”

“Good, all good Charles. Thanks” Castiel answered.

He was going home, he would just take the train and get in his bed and feel miserable in the comfort of his home. Dean would be off by midday and come home too and a couple of hugs from Dean would make him feel better. When he left the office, Charlie was not in her desk, he left her a note and left the building in a hurry because he didn´t want to lose the next train.He would call Charlie later to ask her to send him some files by email.

He entered the station on a hurry, it was almost 11.30 and his train would be leaving main station in 5 minutes. He run down the stairs, He had just crossed the turnstile when he felt the tremor. Cass´s mind couldn´t catch up with what was happening.Then it all happened very fast: the deafening sound, the heat wave, the ceiling collapsing and all went dark.

 

News Break

Just a couple of minutes ago, the train that connects Laster County with the city centre exploded when arriving to Main Station at 11.30. Two other trains were loading and unloading passengers at that moment at Central Station. The underground station has collapsed due to the explosion potentially affecting at least a thousand people that were inside at the moment, the state of the passengers in unknown as well as their identities. We have seen people running from the area in panic dreading a second bomb going off, there are several injured being treated right now.

Local authorities have mobilized all search and rescue teams from the city, all hospitals are in alert, blood donors are called to attend hospitals and blood would be needed for the injured. Cell reception in the area had collapsed so we encourage people that might be concerned about family members to use the landlines when possible.

If you have a family member that might have been in the trains at this time, you can call the town council number and provide them with data. Authorities do not know is this had been an accident or an act of terrorism. We will be following this horrible situation as it develops. All main arteries connecting with the center are now closed to traffic.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When Castiel opened his eyes, he didn´t know where he was at the beginning.

The air was thick and the smells assaulted his senses. It was very silent for a while but then he could hear rocks rumbling… maybe fire? He heard a woman cry not too far.

It smelled like a building site like concrete and dust but also like smoke. He realized there had been some kind of accident. He remembered the ceiling collapsing and he felt the sudden need to move. He tried but he was unable.

He felt a wave of panic as he realized the ceiling had collapsed and trapped him. He opened his eyes but the dust was heavy in the air and hurt him. Cass moved his hands and he felt his surroundings. His arms were free, he moved his feet and he felt relieved when he realized he could feel them both.

Was he hurt? He opened his eyes again and this time he managed to see where he was. Concrete and iron was all he could see. He was on a little space near the turnstile which was holding many debris from crushing him. He tried to rein his anxiety and feel if he was hurting, he felt a sharp pain when trying to move this time, by his chest. There were some little brick pieces and glass shards everywhere, he removed them carefully and saw in shock why he was in pain.

There was a piece of a pipe protruding from his belly, close to the right hip. He didn´t know what to do, Dean would know but he had no clue. He needed to call Dean. He dug on his pocket and took his phone out. No cell phone reception.He felt a sudden need to cry.

Cass closed his eyes for a moment and focused on the possibilities. He was by the turnstile, not far from the exit, maybe he could find a way to crawl out from here but that pipe in his stomach… was it loose of was he impaled into something? Before trying to figure it out he closed his eyes and concentrated in Dean. His honest smile, his freckled skin, his way of taking care of him even with the small gestures… his boyfriend was wonderful, he wanted a future with him, and therefore this situation couldn´t be the last one for him. He needed to survive this for Dean. He needed to see his man again. Checked the cell-phone reception once more. Nothing.

He focused on the noises, somebody was yelling for help way too far from Cass to answer. The crying woman was quiet now. He could still hear the fire somewhere not too and he could hear the sirens out there somewhere, help was on their way. Police and fireman like Dean were coming, help was coming. Cass felt relieved and closed his eyes for a moment.

He lost consciousness.

 

15 years ago.

 

Cass was walking around with his teen cousins when they wandered by the football field. The three of them, Gabriel, Michael and himself sat on the steps talking about what they were going to do all summer. It was June and they had a long summer to plan.

There was a group of people paying around the field, just playing silly and doing nothing like them. There were two of their age, one super-tall skinny boy with soggy hair playing with fake swords with a pretty red-hair pretty girl and then there were two older boys, one was sturdy and was growing a beard and the other one...well he was gorgeous.

"Umm that girl is pretty, I wouldn´t mind a date with her" Said Michael

"The pretty man is mine" said Castiel without even thinking

"Which one?" asked Gabe wondering who was his cousin talking about

"The one with the blue and white shirt" said Castiel.Dean looked towards them for a moment and Cass thought he had seen him smile... if only...

"Oh! That is Dean Winchester, he is my neighbor but he is 4 years older than us Cass" he clarified "His brother Sam, the tall one is in Chemistry with me, he is nice"

"Oh" Cass felt bummed, a handsome man like Dean would never pay attention to a young twink like himself. Such a pity because Dean Winchester was perfect. Cass would never ever forget the day his life and Dean´s crossed paths. Their lives had changed permanently that day and he was grateful because life without Dean was unthinkable.


	4. Bonb site

 

Dean geared up, a bomb had gone off in Central Station, his first thought was that that was the line Cass took to work every day, fortunately Cass had to be early in the office therefore he was safe but it still was too close. He shot a message to Cass but it didn´t go through. Cell phone lines were collapsed. He knew the land line and called Charlie.

They were busy, he wondered that every family member was now calling to make sure their loved ones were safe. He felt a pang of worry and Dean knew that he was being irrational. There was no reason Cass would be in the station at lunchtime. He would try calling again later, now he had work to do, people to find, fires to put off.

But nothing had rationally prepared him to what he was about to see. There was not much left of the station, just a smoking hole in the ground. The started securing the unstable areas and putting off the fire. Once the fire was under control, Dean took a breath and went by the command post to check on new orders.

“Winchester we were looking for you. We need you sit down for a moment son” said Bobby his brigade boss.

“What is going on?” asked Dean with a bad feeling.

“We got a list of people who used their metro card in the last 10 minutes, One Castiel Novak is on the list, he entered the station just minutes before the explosion. I am sorry son” Bobby tried to explain

“I don´t understand, it is impossible, he is at work” said Dean “He is at work… he has to be” Dean´s brain was now working on all the possibilities. He got the phone and called the landline at Castiel´s office. Charlie answered the phone. “Charlie, it is Dean, please pass me with Cass” He demanded “Oh god Dean … I am sorry… he left me a note he went home, he wanted to take the 11.35 train home… I didn´t know… I didn´t know” Charlie was crying on the line and Dean felt like his life was leaving his body.

“You have to be wrong, he was supposed to be at work Charlie… no no no….” Dean tried to control himself but he looked over the collapsed station and frowned and looked at Bobby.

“He might still be alive, we need to find him” Said Dean pleading to Bobby “Boss please we need to find him”

“The dog squad arrived a minute ago, you can join them” Said Bobby “good luck Dean”

“thanks boss” said Dean and went to find the squad.

Dean dealt with the pain I his heart the only way he knew how, working like there was no tomorrow, no rest, he focused all his effort into finding Cass. The started looking with the dogs around where the entrance to the station once had been. The dogs pointed out that there were people there. So they started there, after two hours of digging they found two bodies, none of them was Cass. Dean sat down for a second and considered the possibility that they might find Cass´s body. Dean knew he would not survive this…

 

15 years ago…

Dean looked over the steps and there he was, the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He knew one of the boys he was with, Gabriel who went to school with Sammy. Even when they left he couldn´t forget how perfect that guy was he needed to know more. A couple of days later he looked for Gabe and when he was alone he approached him.

“Hello” Dean said and Gabriel looked at him surprised

“Sam is still in the exam” said Gabriel

“I know…actually I wanted to talk to you” Dean said and Gabe´s face was one of surprise

“me? How come?” he asked

“Last weekend… you and some friends were at the football field. Your fiend I was wondering what was his name?” asked Dean casually… “

Which one of my friends” asked Gabe mischievously

“The one with the beautiful smile and the stripes t-shit” said Dean blushing a little

“My cousin, his name is Castiel” Gabe answered smiling “How curious you ask about him…”

“Curious why.. why?” Dean was suddenly nervous

“Well he asked about you too… he seemed to think you were very handsome” Said Gabe and Dean blushed deeply “I can set you up so you can meet…?” he considered

“Would…. Would you do that?” Dean´s words came out chocked

“Yeah… how about Saturday, roadhouse 7 pm “ said Gabe and Dean just nodded and smiled like an idiot.

They had met on the arranged date, and never been apart since, they were love-struck, it was like they had met their other half. Cass was his everything, they went to college together, graduated and moved in once one of them had a job good enough to pay for a little apartment.

Dean had supported Cass financially when he decided to get his PhD and later Cass had supported Dean both financially and inimically when he decided to drop everything and become a firefighter. They were one. Meant to be. Why had he waited so long to think about marriage… he had been an idiot.

All those memories had assaulted Dean and he realized he was crying. Fuck he needed Cass to be alive!He needed a future with him.

 

“Dean here drink some water” said a colleague “We will keep looking” he reassured him and moved one towards the dogs

“The dogs say there is somebody over here!!!!” a man called from the area where they had taken the last corpse. They all moved on. Dean dried his tears and prayed for Cass to be alive, to hold on a little bit. He headed over the area where the dog pointed out.They dug out a woman that was injured but still alive.

“Have you heard anybody else? Are there more survivors?” asked Dean

“There was a man… he kept saying that somebody called Dean would come for him, again and again… but he has been very quiet lately” She said making Dean´s hear beat wildly

“Where… where was he?” asked Dean frantic

“He sounded to my left but quite far..” she said

The hope fueled Dean and his colleagues, they dag to the left of the location where they had found her until they found traces of the steps and pieces of the ticketing machines… they were close to the turnstiles.

“Cass!!!!!! Castiel it´s me Dean!” He kept calling until somebody called for silence and they all stayed still and quiet. Somewhere underneath all that rubble there was a blunt noise, somebody hitting a piece of metal and a faint voice

“Dean!!! I am here Dean!!!!”

“Cass!” Dean run towards the noise that was coming through “Don´t worry Cass we are getting close, hold on babe!!!” Dean said while trying to see if he could locate his love underneath all the debris “hold on Cass please I am almost there!”

But it was complicated the area was unstable and they advanced slowly, after a couple of hours Cass stopped answering to Dean and he got increasingly worried. Three hours more were needed until they moved the debris that showed a hand. Dean held his hand and Cass immediately tighten the hold. Dean let out a relieved breath he wasn´t aware he had been holding.

“I am hurt… I have a piece of metal on my stomach… I think I am impaled on it” he said with a weak voice.

When he was free enough a couple of EMTs came to check on his injury. Castiel was indeed impaled on a metallic tube and they were tending to him, monitoring his vitals and breathing. Cass´s hand kept extending towards where Dean had been he wanted Dean to be there but there was not space enough. Dean cried.

“Dean, he is in a tricky situation, he will go into shock the minute we move him” One EMT said… his face was familiar but Dean didn´t know his name

“He will be ok?” asked Dean

“Dean you are not hearing me” said the man “Listen, say your goodbyes man, hold his hand to calm him down he is asking for you, he will go into shock as soon as we set him free and they ambulance will rush to the ER, I am sure they will do their best to help him, but his condition is very serious, the risk is very high” He was serious about this

“He is tough, he will be ok” Dean chose not to hear what the EMT had to say, he didn´t know Cass.He went over there and held his hand again. Cass opened his eyes and smiled to Dean underneath the oxygen mask

“Hey love, everything is ready to set you free and take you to the hospital but before we do that there is something I have wanted to ask you. Marry me Cass?” Dean said

“I thought you didn´t consider marriage…I mean I am alright as we are right?” Cass trembled.

“Cass I had a whole evening planned today, surprise, nice restaurant, fancy clothes and a ring… I left it on my car… I had been planning this for weeks and you go and try catch a train in the middle of the day…” Dean was about to cry

“I would love to be your husband” said Cass holding his hand tight.

“It is time to get moving, we have cleared a path to the ambulance, everything is ready, the hospital is aware we are coming. Let´s get you out of here ok?” Cass nodded and then looked at Dean once more. The moment the took Cass out he went into shock and lost consciousness.

“Go with him son” said Bobby “you will be of no use here worrying about your man” Dean run towards the ambulance and hoped in alongside Cass and held his hand. The EMT was trying to stabilize him, he was bleeding profusely and unconscious. But his heart was holding on. There was hope.


	5. loss

Three days later, after emergency surgery and blood transfusion, Castiel condition was serious but stable. He was in the ICU but never alone because Dean had been by his side every second. After days he had been able to talk to Sam and let him know they were both alive. It had been Sam the one to ask him about Gabriel. Apparently Gabriel had gone to visit Cass that day, he wanted to talk to him about something important. He had texted Sam about it. Nobody had seen him since.  
Dean didn´t want to leave Cass therefore Sam had gone to all the hospitals and meetings about the victims trying to figure it out if Gabriel had been in the station at the time of the bombing.  
When cell phones started to work again, Castiel´s phone got a video message. It was Gabe, trapped in the station under rocks and debris. He was crying and somewhat asking for help.  
“Hey Cassie… what a day I am having… you wouldn´t believe it… it turns out Kali is pregnant. I am going to be a dad Cass… who would have imagined me…as a dad. I needed to tell you I… took the train to have lunch with you but apparently we will need to postpone it… tell your Dean to come get me… I will wait here”  
There was no way to know when this had been recorded, only that the phone gained reception that day…three days.. he had known of people buried under collapsed houses on earthquakes for more days but… survivals were low. He noticed the partial painting on the background. He knew the place. Dean asked Sam to stay with Cass and rushed to the bombing site, he met Bobby there who asked him about Cass “He is fighting” that is all he could say because after the doctors had told him the extended damage he knew it had been a miracle that Cass had made it to the hospital alive.  
“I know where he is Bobby, he might still be alive and for what you told me yesterday you are digging on the other corner for survivors… we need to try free him” said Dean  
“You are the best engineer we have, if you can find us a secure and stable way in, we will follow you Dean” Dean considered for a minute, I need to see the place and then I need the structural prints of the area.  
“done” said Bobby placing a bunch of papers on his hands “We also have a portable cell tower here, you can try calling him…if he still has battery maybe .. you know” Bobby suggested.  
“Alright” said Dean and got to work. It was amazing how good it felt to be actually doing something, he had felt so useless sitting by Cass´s bed, he knew there was people trapped and that they needed as many hands as possible but he found himself unable to move away from Cass. But now again on the field he felt useful and good. Gabe was not only a good friend but also Castiel cared about him like a brother. He would understood if he knew.  
Six hours later, Dean had secured the area, they had used some inflatable rescue cushions to open some airways in the area and give them space. Dean tried calling Gabe´s cell phone, a funky music was heard far down the debris, nobody answered. Dean knew … almost four days, no water and probably injured, the chances of finding Gabe alive were almost zero. But he needed to try.  
It was past midnight when a colleague claimed to have found three bodies. Two females and one male, all dead. When they recovered their corpses Dean felt a pang of certainty when approaching the body bags, he opened the male one, not Gabriel.  
Dean left a loud sight and looked into the sky, not Gabe. He had to find him. He called the phone again and this time he head the lick of the phone line “help me…” Gabe´s voice was rasp and weak  
“Gabe it is ok, I am almost there… I am coming to get you Gabe, hold on a little alright?” Said Dean  
“Dean … I knew you would come… I knew you would not let me die here” Said Gabe “hurry, battery is dying” and the line went dead.  
“He is still alive!!! let´s keep digging guys” Shouted Dean to the crew and they all went to work with renovated energy. They located a little kid, still alive he was not more than 4 years old and he looked so scared. Not too far an old lady in really bad shape was asking about his grandson.  
Two hours later, six corpses were found and then underneath the rubble finally they located Gabriel. He looked in a really bad shape. Covered in dust and blood. It took over thirty minutes to set him free and drag him out the hole and into a gurney. He held Dean´s hand and whispered thank you a hundred times. I will see you back at the hospital alright? The ambulance was full they were getting another victim with them therefore there was no space.  
Dean was called back for a last consult on structural stability of a secondary location and he stayed for another two hours to help them open a safe access to the underground tunnel, where they found twenty five people still alive. Then he went back to the hospital.  
“Hello, I am Dean Winchester, a man was taken here from the station, Gabriel Milton. I just wanted to check on him” Asked Dean  
“Sure Mister Winchester, give me just a minute, he got into the ER and I don´t have a report as of now” said the nurse “Will you wait here?”  
“In fact, I will be waiting in the ICU room 6 with my fiancé, you can reach me there anytime” said Dean and headed towards Cass. When he arrived Sam was sitting by Cass´s bed and talking to him.  
“You are awake!” said Dean looking at Castiel´s beautiful eyes for the first time since they got him out of the rubble  
“Dean… did you find him?” asked Cass worried  
“Yes, he is alive, here in the hospital in the ER, I am waiting for the doctor report. He was in bad shape but he is tough” Said Dean holding Cass´s hand “Just like you, tough guy you scared me to death you know…” Dean´s face softened and dropped a feather kiss over Cass´s lips. Cass smiled a little  
“I am sorry, I promise never to take a train around lunchtime” Cass said trying to joke but then he got serious and asked “was it really a terrorist attack?”  
“Yes, two bombs went off in the train when it was arriving to the station, in rush hour… they are calculating a thousand people were in the station when it collapsed… we have found 500, dead most of them. You were very lucky Cass” said Dean and trembled a little thinking about how close he had been to loosing Cass  
“Hey Dean, he is safe” said Sam squeezing his shoulder trying to ground him  
“Did you mean it?” asked Cass and Dean frowned “what you said back there?”  
“Yeah, I did. I have never been more serious about anything on my fucking life” said Dean  
“Dean proposed” clarified Cass to Sam and the little brother´s eyebrows shot high  
“Wow… I thought you didn´t believe in marriage you know… after what mom and dad went through…” started Sam  
“Well, I changed my mind. I have been planning to propose for a while, I was going to surprised Cass the day of the explosion… and when I realized there were high chances I would never get to see him again, I cursed myself for being so stupid. Cass you are the love of my life… well that doesn´t even describe it. You see, we have know each other for a long time. We have share it all, grew up and become men together, you are my best everything. I don´t think I would know how to live without you because …. There is no me if there is no you “ said Dean and Cass was now crying. He held his hand  
“I feel exactly the same, that is why it didn´t really bother me no being married to you. I am not going to lie, I have thought about it a lot, I want you in any possible way, husband included. But I know how much you care about me and that had always been enough” said Cass  
“I don´t think I would have married anybody else in the world, I am just doing this once in my life and just with you. Your love have changed me” said Dean  
“You are too sweet to be real” said Sam smiling softly. But all that happiness banished from the room as a doctor knocked and entered.  
“Winchester?” he asked. The man looked tired and worried.  
“That is me” said Dean frowning, this was not good he had a bad feeling  
“Are you family of Gabriel Milton?” he asked  
“Yes, my fiancé is his cousin, I am the fireman who pulled him from under the rubble” said Dean  
“I am sorry, we did all we could” said the man and Dean felt the impulse to cry and yell… this was not fair, after holding on for so many days... “His internal organs were damaged, there was massive bleeding… we tried to fix it but his heart couldn´t manage it… is there anybody else we should notify?” asked the doctor  
“He was married… his wife is pregnant… he was coming to see me… he was coming to see me” Castiel broke down in tears.  
“I am sorry, Mr. Winchester if you can write down here the contacts for his wife, parents… anything would be important. We will notify them” said the doc “I am sorry for your loss and thanks for your service, having a loved one hurt and still helping others, The city owes you” said the doctor before leaving them alone.


	6. In memoriam

 

Six days later, they were standing on the family church. All Novaks, Miltons, Winchesters... had been there alongside many others. Cass was the one who talk about Gabe. He had set a bunch of pictures around the coffin. Castiel was recently been discharged from the hospital with reluctance from the doctors, But Dean had promised to make him follow all doctors order regarding rest and care, medicines and everything. He was making an exception just for the funeral. He knew how important this was for Cass. When the time came, Cass stood up with Dean´s help and walked to the altar where he stood and somebody gave him a microphone.

"Hello, today it is a sad day because we are here to say goodbye to a good person. Gabriel was my cousin, but he felt more like a brother. And because I knew him so well I how how much he would detest us being here together and sad. So to honor him I am going to talk about the good times and I got some pictures... I remember they day we took that silly picture, it was the fourth of July 2012, he came over to spend the holidays with us, Dean an myself and also Sam. Dean is passionate about fireworks and I was making fun about the level of noise we would have to endure once Dean got into firework mode, we ended having to jump the fence into our neighbor´s with a fire extinguisher because... ti got a little too wild, Gabe had teased Dean with being a pyromaniac firefighter since then"

(Cass made a pause to think...)

"We had many good days like that, hanging out in family, he was good company. Here there is also a picture of all the cousins together, i think this was on uncle Chuck and aunt Amara 25th wedding anniversary that we all gathered together for lunch. We used to get together a lot when we were kids and Gabe had taken it as his personal endeavor that we didn´t loose touch" (Castiel has gotten it together for the first part but the more he talked the more broken his voice sounded)

"Dean convinced him to help for the first fireman fundraiser, Gabe showed up with 20 backed pies and I don´t even remember how many cupcakes... it went wonderful and for months everybody asked directions to his bakery because they remembered those sweets. He was cool like that, Dean even  convinced him to karaoke that night."

(some laughs from his cousins)

"Yes I know you can imagine how horrible it was... Dean and Gabe they were meant to be friends, they had a similar sense of cheap humor, they like noisy laughter and people... I was always telling them that they were made for each other... and Gabe always said: If only he was handsome..." 

(Castiel got quiet for a moment and reined in the tears).

I always wanted him to find somebody who loved him like he deserved, someone like Dean was for me. He said he was a free spirit but... the minute he laid his eyes on Kali... he was a goner.

Kali you made him so happy. He loved you very much. Attending your wedding was wonderful, Gabe had been so nervous he was aware  you were it for him, the love of his life. I only wish he could have enjoyed happiness longer. Some lunatic took him away from us, he was coming to see me, he was so happy..." (Cass didn´t say about what because he thought Kali would want to keep the pregnancy on the down-low for longer, she looked so sad...)

He called me... when he was trapped there... He called me and he asked Dean to help him... he fought until the last second, he wanted to come back to you Kali... he did all he could. I am going to miss him so much..." (Castiel cried now and Dean went to him and hugged him, but Cass wanted to say a final thing "I wish I could understand what happened... why it had happened, my brother is gone but I will never forget him and I will never forgive those who took him from us that day. It was not his time jet.."

Dean shushed Cass and Made him sit again. Meg who worked with Gabe at the bakery talked about the loss for the community of such a wonderful person who was always helping and organizing things... and after that, the priest had some words. Ten minutes later they walked to the cemetery adjacent to the church and Gabriel Milton rested in peace under a nice tree, close to his grandpa.

 


	7. I do

Even weeks after the explosion Cass kept waking up screaming in the middle of the night. The nightmares made him tremble and cry like a little kid, Dean at the beginning didn´t know how to help and Cass seemed to reject his touch. But after a couple of days, Dean would wake up with Cass moving around, thrashing and winning inside his nightmare, then Dean would curl around his fiancé and whisper him that he was safe, they both were safe, that Dean would always be there for him, that he would return from the DeaD if needed for him… until Cass finally relaxed in him embrace. Things began to improve slowly. Cass felt safe in Dean´s arms.

“I want to marry you” whispered Cass still in Dean´s arms

“I want to marry you too” he said and dropped a feather kiss on Cass´s shoulder

“Dean I mean now … or as soon as possible” Cass turn to look at Dean on the eye “I want to be your husband… life is short..” Cass was cut by dean´s finger softly on his lips.

“I will marry you right now if you wish, but honey we will have a long life ahead of us, stop worrying about some countdown …alright?. I know you saw death in the eye but you made it, we are here together, you need to calm down” Dean tried to reason

“But Gabe is not…he is gone. Kali is alone. He will never meet his own kid… I want that Dean, I want marriage and kids and a dog and the bickering of an old married couple… I want a future with you Dean… let´s start that..” he said

“Kiss me” Dean asked, Cass kiss him deeply “Now let´s shower and get ready, we will be heading to the city hall and see if we can marry right now” Dean said

“We need a couple of testimonies”  Cass said

“I will call Sam...” Dean said.. he knew the obvious person Cass would have called was Gabriel… with him gone…

“I will call Kali” he said “Just because Gabe is not here, I don´t want her to feel we are not longer family. I need her on our day”

“that is nice Cass, you are the most wonderful human In this little planet, I love you so much” Dean kissed him

 

So there they stood, at the city Hall being married, staring at each other both with watery eyes, by their side Kali and Sam.

“ I love you Castiel Novak, I loved you the minute I saw you for the first time, I love you all those years during high school, I loved you when we went to the University, I was overwhelmed with joy when we moved in together because I had you by my side, I could share my life with you every day. You made me happier every minute of the last 15 years…I knew I needed to marry you because I want you in each and every possible way, partner, lover, husband … I want us to have kids together and grow a family. When the explosion happened and I knew you were there all my hope collapsed… I thought I had lost you but you made it back to me and I am so grateful. Not everyone was this lucky and that is why I will treasure every second from this moment onward, I will never take your love for granted. I promise to take care of you, pursue our happiness and to love you every day” Dean finished his bows and kissed Cass´s hand where he would put his ring in a minute.

“Dean, you are the light of my days, my sunshine. You are the warm care of a loving hand that fusses over me when I get sick, you are the happy partner to share pizza in the couch on a lazy Sunday, you are the safe blanket that covers me when it is cold and that takes care of everything when I am feeling overwhelmed, you are the brave hero that saved me from a collapsed building. You are the hope when I open my eyes, you are my shoulder to cry … you are everything to me. I promise to take care of you each and every day of my life, no matter what. I promise to never go to bed without telling you how much I love you, I promise I will not be mad at you for too long, I promise not to scratch the impala…i love you” said Cass making Dean crack with laughter

“Castiel Novak do you choose Dean Winchester as your husband?” asked the officer

“I DO” Answered Cass slipping the wedding band on Dean´s finger

“Dean Winchester do you choose Castiel Novak as your husband?”

“I do” agreed Dean smiling wide as he put the ring on Cass´s finger

“I pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss” said the officer “Congratulations”

 


	8. Honeymoon

Honeymoon

Dean had surprised Castiel with a honemoon week just for themselves, no work, no worries, no family, just them and a lovely cabin in the middle of the smoky Mountains. The placee was breathtaking.

When they arrived, they explored the place, ample master bedroom with a king size bed covered in rose petals, Castiel blushed. A luxury en-suite bathroom with an amazingly big shower that got all kind of fun ideas on Castiel´s mind. He wanted to take his husband´s clothes out right now but Dean looked at him adoringly and held his hand dragging him out of the bedroom.  Castiel admired the lovely living room and kitchen, there was a fireplace… but Dean approached the fridge and took out two chilled glasses and digging around the kitchen he got a bottle of wine.

“You are full of surprises Dean” said Castiel smiling while Dean poured them a glass of red wine.

“That I am” he said critically. He gave Cass his glass and clicked his glass as a salute “cheers babe” but instead of drinking he winked at his husband and nodded Cass to follow. He did.

Dean opened the curtains and the most wonderful view came to life in front of them. There the majestic smoky mountains in all their glory

“Wow” said Cass

“wow indeed” said Dean, he opened the glass door that lead to an ample balcony and then Cass saw, the hot tub bubbling and ready for them.

“Dean… this is amazing” Cass placed his cub over the wooden rail and took Dean´s bottle and glass from his hands too. Once free he slipped his arms around Dean while he wrapped himself around his hips.

“I love you Cas” whispered Dean kissing his neck. Cass melted in the embrace and bit playfully into Dean´s earlobe. Dean took Castiel´s jacket off his shoulders moving his hands around his lover, not leaving a corner of his body unexplored. Castiel trembled in his arms. This was very erotic, the cabin was secluded, they were on the balcony, undressing each other and heading towards the hot tub…

As soon as they were naked, Dean and Cass got into the tub and onto each other again. Cass stranded Dean´s tights and resumed the kissing and caressing of his husbands wet body. Soon they were rooting against each other and their cocks were sliding together between their bodies.

“You are going to make me come like this babe” whispered Dean while kissing Cass´s neck

“Husband please fuck me right here!” asked Castiel making Dean moan with madness. Dean stood up and his web glorious body and hard as stone cock stood out of the hot tub for Cass to admire, but just for a second, Dean helped him stand and bend him over the hot tub and proceeded to rim him like he was the best dessert in a free buffet. Castiel wondered if somebody could hear his moans and tried to stay quiet. Dean reassured him that he could scream as loud as he liked because they were alone.

Dean slipped a finger inside Cass… a lubbed finger and that made Cass smile … his husband came prepared as a cute boy scout! Soon Dean was three fingers deep in his husband´s ass and Cass was begging to be fucked. When Dean entered Castiel with his thick cock he couldn´t hold the moans, he loved Castiel, Castiel loved him and they finally had each other forever.

Dean fucked Castiel slow and deep while using his hands to caress his lover´s back and ass. He bend over his husband and kissed his shoulder and sensing that Castiel was close to completion, he got him in his hand and pumped his cock while he coordinated his thrusts at the same rhythm and felt he was going to come himself too...  Castiel screamed in rapture when he came in Dean´s hand and soon after him Dean came like a train inside him. Kisses and soft "I love you´s" and Dean pulled out of Cass carefully.

Dean had towels stored next to the tub, and both with the towels around their waist sat down in the wooden chairs on the porch to sip at the wine and looked at each other with tender smiles.They had each other. They were stronger together. They could overcome anything else.

The afternoon had been full of nakedness and sexy times. When they had gone to bed they had been both exhausted. The sunshine entering the window woke Cass up, the first think he saw was his lovely husband, happy, relaxed next to him, awake.

"A penny for your thoughts" he whispered with his grave morning voice

"I was thinking that I have never been happier that right now in my life" Dean said blushing a little and giving Cass a little side smile.

"me too" said Cass scooting closer to Dean and kissing him softly

"Make love to me Cass... I need you" Begged Dean enveloping Cass with his arms. Castiel deepened the kiss until he was owning Dean´s mouth. Suddenly Cass peeled Dean´s pajamas off and turned him around. He kept kissing his neck, shoulders and earlobe while lubbing his fingers and pushing two right up Dean´s ass. Dean moaned and pushed back on him

"Stssss babe, don´t worry, I will give you all you need but let me savor this please" Whispered Cass making Dean wine

After fucking Dean deep and slow in their bed. Castiel fucked Dean again in the shower. Oh god.... what a long week.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t have a Betta & English is my third language ... so maybe my stories will lack some grammar and sometimes they will be spelling mistakes. Still thanks for reading, this is about the story and the love not about the spelling. I usually upload them raw after a couple of reads and them while working on them if I find something I will fix it on the go... be patient with me. It will be worth in the end.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
